This disclosure relates to adjustable person support systems. More particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates to a person support apparatus and mattress configurable to increase and decrease in length and/or width to accommodate a person supported thereon. While various length and/or width adjusting person support systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.